f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1986 Portuguese Grand Prix
21 September | number = 434 | officialname = XV Grande Prémio de Portugal | circuit = Autódromo do Estoril | location = Estoril, Portugal | circuittype = Permanent racing facility | lapdistance = 4.350 | laps = 70 | distance = 304.500 |pole = Ayrton Senna |polenation = BRA-1968 |poleteam = |poletime = 1:16.673 |fastestlap = 1:20.943 |fastestlapdriver = Nigel Mansell |fastestlapnation = GBR |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 53 |winner = Nigel Mansell |winnernation = GBR |winnerteam = |second = Alain Prost |secondnation = FRA |secondteam = |third = Nelson Piquet |thirdnation = BRA-1968 |thirdteam = }} The 1986 Portuguese Grand Prix, otherwise known as the XV Grande Prémio de Portugal, was the fourteenth round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Autódromo do Estoril on the 21 September 1986.'Portuguese GP, 1986', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2015), http://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr434.html, (Accessed 30/03/2019) The race would see Nigel Mansell claim victory to extend his Championship lead, as secured the Constructors' Championship with two races to spare. The race came amid another wave of announcements for , most notably including the withdrawal of Pirelli as a tyre supplier, and as an engine supplier. , meanwhile, announced that they had signed Gerhard Berger to partner Michele Alboreto, leaving Stefan Johansson without a seat for the next campaign. Qualifying had seen Ayrton Senna rediscover his early season form as he grabbed pole for , beating Mansell by over eight tenths of a second. Alain Prost was next ahead of Berger, with Teo Fabi ahead of the fourth man in the title fight Nelson Piquet. The start of the race would see Mansell power past Senna off the grid, with the rest of the field thundering into the first corner behind them. Berger and Piquet, meanwhile, would get the jump on Prost, leaving the Frenchman to fend off Fabi during the opening tour. Senna would send a series of attacks at Mansell early on,although the British racer was able to swat those efforts aside without issue. Indeed, the #5 Williams was soon able to escape the clutches of the Lotus, with Senna himself quickly left in a lonely second. The race quickly developed into a rather tepid event, with the only major changes coming as Berger tried in vain to stay among the leaders. Mansell, meanwhile, was able to pit for fresh tyres and rejoin without losing the lead, while Senna would only briefly lose second to a recovering Prost when he stopped. Onto the final lap, however, and Senna's title hopes were to evaporate, the Brazilian running out of fuel mid-lap and hence promoted Prost and Piquet. Indeed, as Mansell swept across the line to claim the win a frustrated Senna climbed out of his cockpit, eventually being classified in fourth place behind Prost and Piquet. That late retirement removed Senna from the Championship, for he was now nineteen points behind the leading Mansell in fourth. The Brit himself had established a ten point lead after his fifth win of the season, with Piquet and Prost a point apart in second and third. Background Nigel Mansell had effectively extended his Championship lead in Italy, although his teammate Nelson Piquet had emerged as his biggest threat to the title. Indeed, the Brazilian was now just five off his teammate arriving in Portugal, with Alain Prost in third, eight off the lead after his disqualification and retirement in Italy. Ayrton Senna, meanwhile, was on the verge of dropping out of the title fight, landing in Estoril thirteen off the lead. In the Constructors' Championship it looked likely that would take the crown in Portugal, with their Italian one-two leaving them with 117 points. could still mathematically beat the Anglo-Japanese effort, although they would have to claim first and second in all three remaining races without Williams-Honda scoring. Indeed, they were instead in a fight to consolidate second, with still a threat. Entry List The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Friday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. Milestones * declared as the FIA Formula One World Championship Constructors Champions. ** This was the third Constructors Championship victory for Williams as a constructor.'14. Portugal 1986', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1986/portugal.aspx, (Accessed 30/03/2019) ** Honda recorded their maiden Constructors Championship triumph as an engine supplier. * entered their 100th chassis as a registered constructor.'1986 Portuguese GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2015), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1986&gp=Portuguese%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 30/03/2019) * 50th Grand Prix start for a engine. * Twentieth entry for Philippe Streiff. * Seventh victory for Nigel Mansell. * Williams earned their 31st win as a constructor. ** Williams also set a new record for most fastest laps in a season - 9. ** Honda secured their sixteenth victory as an engine supplier. * Alain Prost scored the 40th podium finish for TAG Porsche as an engine supplier. * Nelson Piquet recorded the 80th podium finish for a Williams chassis. * Andrea de Cesaris and Alessandro Nannini set a new record for most retirements in a season - 13. Standings Victory moved Nigel Mansell ten points clear in the Championship with two races to go, meaning he could take the title with victory in Mexico. Indeed, either Nelson Piquet or Alain Prost would have to finish ahead of the Brit, and claim points, to keep the title fight alive, with Prost having to claim fourth or better regardless. Ayrton Senna, meanwhile, had fallen out of the title fight with two rounds to go, his late retirement ensuring he was nineteen off Mansell, with eighteen points to fight for. In contrast the battle for the 1986 Constructors' Championship was over, for had built an unassailable lead with two rounds to go. Indeed, their tally of 130 left them 49 points clear of , with the Anglo-German alliance effectively guaranteed second as consolidation. still had a mathematical chance of beating them to the runner-up spot, but would have to claim first and second in both of the remaining races to do so. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Grand Prix articles Category:1986 Grands Prix Category:Portuguese Grand Prix